


死亡也并非是所向披靡

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 波勒克兰存活if





	死亡也并非是所向披靡

他在血海中沉浮向岸，粘稠的液体压迫他的胸腔的空气，甜腻的味道弥漫在鼻腔。无数只嶙峋的枯爪如水母的刺须伸向他，他面无表情地将它们折断，捏碎成呛人的齑粉，踩着碎骨层叠的珊瑚礁，踏上那森罗髑髅岸。

淌血的红日黯淡干涸，被剔净的骸骨堆积成丘，美丽如洁白的象牙。海鸥衔走死者浑浊的瞳仁，空洞的眼眶生出轻颤的雏菊花。

云端上是女神的宝座，那高高在上的目光冰冷，命运只青睐活到最后的人。

夜晚的幕布笼罩下，梦里的这段修罗道，波勒克兰不是头遭走，他握紧长枪，踏着鲜红泥泞，朝着最终的光亮前进。

他战斗，他厮杀，他屠戮，他掠夺，他结盟，他背叛……他会遗失左边的眼睛，像蜥蜴断掉尾巴那样，献祭血肉以求生机，因为活着才有一切。

为了吃肉，他会效命，但他的忠诚有价码，而且越来越昂贵。他们当他是凶猛却忠实的猎犬，被他反咬住脖子时却咒骂他是条恶狼。

猎犬或恶狼，终究非人。

但他无所谓，他本就是七狱里爬出来的厉鬼。

梦境临近曲终时，会有支盛满鲜红美酒的玻璃杯递到他面前。他饮尽杯中甘醇，然后将手伸向持杯者。他尸山血海里披荆斩棘出来的路，那人出身便在终点好整以暇。

这次锁紧他手腕的不是铁链，而是结实灼热的手指。在那双淡紫色水晶般的眼眸中，他初次看到自己的倒影，那不是犬也并非狼，而是人。

随后他们并肩攀爬，一个衣染殷泥，一个锦袍裹身。

他不止一次望向那双眼睛，想确认那模糊的人影是幻觉还是真实，环在腕处的那只手，又是否是另一种形式的枷锁。

他辨不清，不敢相信。他知道，冰宫上天空的颜色与火狱里的焰尖是同样的苍蓝，但前者更加迷惑人心。

最后他们抵达山顶，女神的身姿在云中隐现，披着皎洁的月光微笑。白骨垒砌的高山在光芒中摇晃，发出凌汛迸裂的声音，霎时间如累卵倾塌，地面皴裂露出漆黑的无尽深渊。

他还想活，却已无路可退。白骨簌簌成灰，山丘逐渐化作流沙，仿佛要将世界卷入地底。

那紫眼睛的持杯者望过来，从这里开始，是梦，却又不止是梦。

“活下去，波勒克兰，反正你根本不信什么神。”

那傲慢的家伙已经发不出声音，话语却如金钟在脑颅内鸣响。

然后他会醒来。有时候是在温暖的床上，或怀里空空，或抱着温香软玉；有时候是在酒馆的硬木桌上，或枕着杯盏狼藉，或沐浴晨光微熹；有时幕天席地，或倚靠在苍天巨木，或躺卧柔软草坪。

但不管怎么样，他还活着。

格里诺。这几个音节永远是他睁眼刹那的闪念，紫色眼睛的持杯者拥有这样的名字。

波勒克兰恍惚曾听格里诺提起过可瞬移的禁咒，有钱人总会多些保障，名门泽梅尔家自然也是如此。

“如果我遇到危险，就可以靠它撤退至安全的地方。”

推杯换盏间格里诺说出的话，被波勒克兰当做格里诺又一个夸谈醉言，从未真信过。直到格里诺手中的光化作旋转的尘屑，在魔大陆暗淡诡异的空间中将他包裹，在骑神最终耗尽所有祭品的生命前将他送至遥远却安全的避难所，他才意识到，那都是真的。

禁咒是真的，杯中美酒是真的，握在腕上的手也是真的，那对紫色晶石里人类的影子也是真的。

活下来的他最终得以确信所有。

格里诺。波勒克兰总会这么嘲笑他：究竟是什么样的傻子才会把活命的机会给别人？死人可是一无所有！

他把酒杯举向冰天之星，朝着那凝月光为砖的宫殿，然后尽数倾洒给地上清冽银霜。

他不问为什么。他也不追忆，不懊恼，不忏悔，不哀恸，不悲伤。

持杯者远去，可饮酒人犹在，甘醇留香唇齿。

灼热的手垂落，可余温未尽，寒夜并不寂寥。

紫色的眼睛闭阖，可倒影依旧清晰，厉鬼化作人形。

格里诺死了，可他波勒克兰还活着，生命如灯尚未止熄。

所以他放浪形骸，他纵情声色，他任欲横流，他终日享乐，他挥霍人生。他不浪费每块送到嘴边的香肉，不错失每滴闪耀在眼前的美酒，更不放过每位向他敞开胸怀的尤物。

双份的人生，双份的愉悦。只要波勒克兰的心还在跳动，世间便终究有格里诺的栖居。

神灵无法将所有忠诚独占，而死亡也并非是所向披靡。

2019-02-27


End file.
